


Crazy, Stupid, Love

by starsette



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, It kind of wrote itself, Modern AU/Canon AU that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsette/pseuds/starsette
Summary: At this, Gray could only stare. His brain, which was functioning properly just seconds ago, all went to mush the moment he locked eyes with the water mage.He could handle a love obsessed Juvia.But he sure as hell had no idea how to handle an angry one.She looked like a storm, blue hair tousled and messy, clothes damp and rumpled. And if Gray was being honest with himself, it was one he wouldn’t mind getting caught up in.~~~~Yes, it’s the moment everyone’s been waiting for! Juvia finally gets tired of Grays shit. So, when Juvia goes into the very open arms of another ice-mage, how will the Fairy Tail guild react? Your move, Gray.





	1. No Good Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Heelloo Friends!  
> This is the very first Fairy Tail fic I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Excitement rushed through Juvia’s veins as she strolled towards her apartment, the streets of Fiore bringing her comfort as she waved at grinning vendors.

Their mission was a long one –  two months and three days to be exact. Originally, it was only supposed to be 3 weeks at most, but because of _certain_ circumstances, it ended up being _much_ longer. They barely escaped a surprise ambush… and if Gajeel hadn’t by her side, it could have turned real ugly.

Sighing at her own darkening thoughts, a small smile graced Juvia’s lips as the familiar structure of her apartment came into view.

She was finally home.

A breathy sigh escaped the water mage as she approached the front door, placing her palm and forehead on the cool surface.

She missed this. Missed her home.

Missed Gray – who she was excited to see later tonight.

Did he miss her?

Turning the metal doorknob, Juvia entered the darkening complex, the familiar smell of pine and rain filling her nostrils. As she walked through the dusty house, her sapphire blue eyes landed on the ticking grandfather clock that stood stubbornly in her living room.

She had five hours, which gave her more than enough time to get ready. Stripping off her sweaty shirt and throwing it in a random direction, Juvia grabbed her bathrobe as she made her way toward her bathroom.

Thank goodness Gajeel refused to let her sleep in this morning, or they would have never made it back in time. Though, if Juvia was being honest with herself, she hadn’t seen Gajeel so excited to come back home before. When she asked him about it with a raised brow, the Iron Dragon Slayer flushed to the tips of his ears and mumbled something about shrimps.

Juvia smirked.

She’d bet money that a certain script mage was at fault for his questionable behaviour – God knows Gajeel has had eyes on the petite woman ever since he first set foot in Fairy Tail. The last thing Gajeel ever expected was the short, innocent mage to give him attitude. Juvia was almost certain she could pinpoint the moment Gajeel fell head over heels in love. He’s been beating around the bush ever since, too nervous to make a move.

Maybe he’d do it during the festival.

After this week, they’d been to hell and back together, and they were both restless for a well-needed break. Juvia craned her neck. She’d been so focused on their mission that she completely forgot about it – the 1st Annual Fiore Guild Festival, which was set to last all week.

She sure as hell needed to unwind, and the celebration was a perfect solution.

Shortly after the Grand Magic Games fiasco, Makarov and the other Guild masters in Fiore decided to strengthen all guild relations by throwing a huge festival every year, guild members only. Of course, Fairy Tail jumped at the chance to host the very first one.

Which happened to be tonight.

Shit.

She really needed to get ready.

Grabbing her IPod, Juvia scrolled through her music list, picked a song at random and stepped into her shower.

* * *

 Dancing around her room with a small towel wrapped around her body with a hairbrush clutched around one hand, Juvia sang out the tunes of Meghan Trainor’s _Dear Future Husband._ Shaking her hips as she strutted towards her full-length mirror, Juvia twirled as she threw one hand up in the air, laughing giddily.

Music never failed to put her in a fantastic mood.

The smaller towel that was tightly wrapped around her hair fell to the ground in a heap as she continued to dance around her room. Juvia watched herself in the mirror and grinned as she swayed her shoulders, pondering what to do with the bird’s nest that she called her hair.

Something different for sure…

As Juvia finished the final touches of her makeup, a small smile graced her lips. After a well needed power nap and two hours worth of makeup applications, she was finally ready.

She had to admit, she didn’t look half bad. Her typical wavy blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her bangs resting neatly on her forehead. It was a different look, one that she never bothered trying after she overheard Gray mentioning how he preferred women with their hair down to Natsu… but Juvia decided that she’d try a different look tonight.

As she twirled towards her closet, Juvia eyed her wardrobe.

 _What do wear, what to wear…_  
Finally deciding on a black mini dress, Juvia slipped the material up her hourglass body, glancing at the mirror.

_Not too shabby._

The skin- tight dress hugged her hips, showing off her curvaceous figure.  If Juvia was being honest, the dress didn’t leave anything to the imagination, including her D-cup breasts.

Juvia knew she wasn’t a petite woman like Levy, but she didn’t mind being bigger than most women.

Growing up, Juvia had always been embarrassed about her body – boys would mock her for being more, ehem, well-stacked than other girls.

Once those boys hit puberty, their opinions sure as hell changed.

However, now as a twenty-two-year-old woman, Juvia learned to embrace her figure, self-consciousness fading away after receiving many appreciative glimpses from men and jealous glares from women.

The dress was expensive – around $250, but Juvia didn’t dress to impress for nothing. Tonight, she was determined to make Gray’s jaw drop. The new, Juvia 3.0 was finally ready to knock Gray’s pants off, literally or figuratively – either one was perfectly fine with her.

After years of pining and pining after Gray, tonight she decided that she’s going to try something _new_ – none of the passive-aggressive crap that she’s attempted, and failed miserably over the years.  

Her lips curled. Well, besides that body pillow of herself she gave Gray as an apology… that was rather _bold_ , even for her.

Details, details.

With a shrug of her shoulders and one last glance in the mirror, Juvia nodded to herself and left her apartment. 

* * *

Juvia felt her heart speed up as she walked through the entrance of the guild hall, anticipation coursing through her body. The guild hall hummed with excitement as her sapphire blue eyes scanned the area, her painted lips parting in shock.

It was gorgeous.

Dimly lit candles floated in the middle of circular white tables, creating a romantic, yet comfortable atmosphere. Soft music played in the background as a DJ nodded stupidly at a smiling Mirajane who winked in Juvia’s direction.

Juvia snorted quietly to herself.

Leave it to Mirajane to turn the first night into a perfect romantic getaway, not that Juvia was complaining. As she walked through the beautiful display of decorations and lights, a man with silver hair caught her attention from across the ballroom.

Was that…

It was!

“Lyon!” Juvia called, excited. The mage in question turned around, a scowl on his face until his steel blue eyes landed on hers. His face lit up in shock as his eyes raked appreciatively over her figure. Now grinning, the silver-haired man straightened his posture and mouthed something to her.

_What?_

Lyon, apparently deciding to take things into his own hands at Juvia’s stumped expression, hurriedly walked toward the water mage, his long strides allowing him to get to her in seconds.

Despite the long-time crush Juvia’s always had on Gray, she’d be stupid to deny that this man was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. With broad shoulders, a dark blue suit to match, and long, slim legs, Juvia could only wonder why someone hadn’t snagged him yet. Hell, even she knew about the amazing six pack that laid underneath that tight-fitting suit. As Lyon’s steel blue eyes met hers, he gave her a slightly crooked grin as he stopped in front of her, his cheeks taking on an alarming shade of red as he scanned her up and down for the second time that night.

But if Lyon could look that _good_ , Juvia could only imagine what Gray looked like tonight. Another rush of excitement sparked through her body as she looked behind her, soft blue eyes searching for a dark haired, (most likely) shirtless, male.

She was quickly brought out of her daydream as cool calloused hands grabbed a hold of her own. Her surprise swiftly changed into nervousness as Lyon took a step closer in her direction, their bodies just inches apart.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight Juvia,” Lyon remarked shamelessly, slowly bringing one hand to his mouth as he brushed his lips along her knuckles.

Juvia froze in shock.

Seemingly undeterred, Lyon brought his eyes up to hers again. “Absolutely beautiful,” Lyon murmured, his warm breath causing a trail of goosebumps to shoot up her arm.

_Why did she think it was a good idea to wear a such a revealing dress?_

Juvia could feel perspiration build from under her bangs as she slipped her hands away from Lyon’s, chuckling to mask her nervousness and surprise.

He’s never been this bold before.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Juvia commented, choosing to give him a wide smile instead of hightailing it out of the guild hall.

He was making her jittery – and judging by the amused expression on Lyon’s face, he knew it too.

_When did he get so smooth?!_

Juvia may not have feelings for the gorgeous ice mage, but she _is_ a female with hormones, dammit. And, despite her boldness with Gray, she becomes quite nervous by romantic gestures.

“Just what in the _hell_ was that Lyon?” a male voice growled from behind her, causing Juvia to jump with surprise.

_Gray._

_He’s here!_

“Gray!” Juvia squealed in delight, immediately launching herself into his arms. “Juvia missed you so much!”

To be honest, Gray could smell like an ape and she’d still be okay with that.

Well, for now at least.

He can shower later.

Behind her, Lyon’s face darkened as Grey shot the ice mage a triumphant look.

Stepping away from Gray, Juvia turned back towards Lyon, completely missing the clenched jaws as she spotted Lucy and Natsu laughing at each other two tables away. Before she could give an excited wave, Juvia heard Lyon snarl lowly.

Her eyes widened.

Gray and Lyon were inches apart from each other, fists clenched, looking ready to rumble.

Gray was the first to speak.

“Stay away from her _Lyon_ ,” he spat, a vein visibly throbbing on his neck.

 “She’s not yours!” Lyon shot back, body shaking with rage. He lifted his chin up, and then snickered at his foster brother. “What am I even saying?” Lyon taunted. “Like that’s ever gonna happen with you pussyfooting around all those other women you’re with. Like she’d want to be with you after hearing about _that_.”

Juvia froze.

_What women?_

The next thing Juvia knew, Gray launched himself at his brother, bringing his fist towards Lyon’s face, who nimbly dodged and swung back towards Grays cheek.

_Just what in the hell is going on?_

As Gray took a punch to the stomach, he let out a low growl. “I told you before, it’s not like that!” He snarled.

More rage filled Lyon as he grabbed Gray by the shoulders and pinned him to the floor.

Ice began to appear from the ground as the two snarled at each other.

“You’re such an asshole!  She’s not going to wait for you forever Gray!” Lyon roared. “Fuck! You don’t even know what you’re missing!”

“You don’t know anything about her!” Gray screamed back.

Just as Lyon raised his fist for another punch, his eyes locked with Juvia’s, face paling.

Obviously taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Gray’s fist landed hard on Lyon’s cheek, the momentum throwing the other male hard to the ground.

 _Why wasn’t anyone stopping this?_ As Juvia looked around, onlookers stared back at her with bored expressions.

_To hell with this._

Marching towards the two males, Juvia placed her hands on her hips as the two males locked eyes on her.

“Just what the hell is going on here!” Juvia demanded. Gray looked at his feet as Lyon continued to stare at her.

Neither male answered, which caused the blue haired woman to throw her hands into the air in exasperation.

Lyon was the first to get up, shooting ice-ridden handcuffs to Grays wrists before he stood in front of her yet again. He grabbed Juvia’s hands and looked at her earnestly.

“I want you to know Juvia,” Lyon pleaded as Gray swore loudly behind him. “He will _never_ love you like I do. Remember that.”

Juvia could only nod – completely mute, as he gave her his crooked smile, the doors whooshing as he walked out the emergency exit.

“Dammit Lyon!” Gray roared, wiping his swollen lip, successfully out of the restraints. “We’re not done yet!” His ice-cold eyes shifted to Juvia and then softened slightly at her concerned expression.

“I’ll be back,” he said gruffly, following Lyon out the doors.

_What the hell just happened?_

Juvia stood there dumbly as a waiter approached her.

“Would like some wine?”

Juvia eyed the waiter gratefully as she gave the man a small smile.

“I’d love some.”

* * *

 

Just where in the heck did he go?

After Gray hightailed it after Lyon, Juvia hadn’t seen the ice mage since.

It’s been two hours since then, and she’s looked just about everywhere in the guild hall.  Everyone she’s asked had no idea where the ice mage went, and even Natsu claimed he hadn’t seen Gray since his fight with Lyon.

As Juvia walked by a closed door, an odd sound reached her ears.

_Just what was that?_

The sound grew louder.

_Was that a moan?!_

Turning the handle quietly, Juvia froze as her eyes widened in shock, a strangled sound escaping her lips.

There was just no way… she was _surely_ seeing things.

She had to be… right? But, even as she rubbed her eyes, the image of the two people in front of her wouldn’t fade away. She pinched her arm hard, leaving an angry red mark left by her fingers.

Still nothing.

Why wasn’t she waking up, dammit?!

There, pressed against the wall, was a red-haired woman and her precious Gray-sama, engaged in a very intense make out session. The redhead moaned as Gray pulled her closer to his bare chest, her hands frantically pulling at his shirt in an effort to take it off.

Ringing echoed through Juvia’s ears, causing her to stumble over her feet.

Gray’s vest was now thrown to the side.

Something slipped through Juvia’s fingers, crashing hard to the floor. Her left foot began to sting.

A guttural groan left Gray’s perfect lips as the redhead smiled into his mouth.      

Juvia looked to the floor, which was now covered with red wine and broken glass.

Oh.

Her foot was bleeding. Numbly, she watched as red liquid seeped from her foot to the floor.

Huh.

When did she drop her wine?

Forcing herself to look back up, her eyes locked with Gray’s horrified ones, the damn red-head still glued to Gray’s body, looking thoroughly disheveled.

Time seemed to slow down as Juvia watched the panic begin to cross over Gray’s face.

Her gaze moved to the redhead, who licked her lips and gave Juvia a satisfied smirk.

…

Something in Juvia snapped.

She could feel it in her bones.

Juvia watched as Gray opened his mouth, to explain himself, to apologize.

It didn’t matter.

She interrupted him before he could get a word out.

“No.”

Gray could only gape at her as Juvia steeled herself and marched towards the couple, her usual soft blue eyes fuming. She planted herself right in front of Gray’s stupidly gorgeous face, ignoring her heart that threatened to beat out of her chest.

 _Forget_ kindness.

 _Forget_ forgiveness.

She was done.

“Do you know how _long_   Juvia's waited for you to make up your mind?” she seethed. “Do you _know_ how _long_ Juvia's been in love with you?!” Juvia knew her volume was increasing, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care. “You’ve known Juvia's feelings all along!”

The stupid ice mage could only stare at her in shock as confusion crossed over the redhead’s face.

Juvia shook her head in disbelief, and laughed without humour.

“Gray Fullbuster,” Juvia said slowly, angry tears falling onto her chest.

 “I’m through with loving you.”


	2. Cold-Hearted Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> I am so sorry I disappeared. I had a cancer scare, so I have been MIA for months (it's still being worked out). But reading all the love you've been sending me really got me out of this funk I've been in, so thank you for all the love and support for this fic! Sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be bigger I promise <3 
> 
> ALSO  
> the chapter titles are actually songs that I am basing my chapters off of, so if you all wanna get in the mood, feel free to youtube it before you read the chapter, during, or afterwards (really up to you). 
> 
> p.s.  
> i love you guys lots & thanks for reading :)

 

Unable to look any longer, Juvia bolted from the scene, ignoring Gray’s stuttering as she ran towards an empty stairwell.

Why on earth did she think waiting for him was a good idea? Gajeel warned her something like this could happen, but being the ever-stubborn woman that she was – refused to listen.  

Juvia clenched the fabric of her dress, trying to ground herself as anxiety crept up her body.

She was an utter fool.

How stupid of her to believe that someone like Gray would actually fall for someone like _her_.

Someone who brings rain wherever she goes; someone who is so desperately in love that she can’t even bother to read the warning signs that were flashing right in front of her face.

All those times he said no… all those times he brushed her off…

Juvia always assumed he was teasing – it wasn’t in Gray’s nature to acknowledge any kind of emotion, especially since she’d always catch him staring when he thought she wasn’t looking.

It was just a stupid one-sided love after all.

And look where that brought her. In a stairwell, by herself, on a dirty floor, crying over a relationship – a man she never had.

Pathetic.

As more tears rolled down her face, Juvia let out a broken sob as the back of her head hit the concrete wall.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t how her night was supposed to go. She was supposed to knock the pants right off of Gray, not end up alone and broken-hearted in an empty stairwell. As she closed her eyes, the fresh memories of Gray and the red-head surfaced in her mind.

No.

She’s had enough of this bullshit.

Just who the hell did Gray think he was, screwing with her feelings like this? He knows how she feels – does he just not care?

Juvia’s heart sinks as she thinks back to last winter, when she tried to give him a home-made scarf for his birthday.

He didn’t want that either.

So why? Why does it always have to go back to Gray?

A small voice in the back of her mind reminds Juvia of the happiness and hope he brings her –

but now she only feels anger.

Anger, betrayal, and hurt for stringing her along after all these years.

No – Juvia is fucking done with Gray, and she’s not going to let him string her along any longer. If he wants to be a man-whore and make out with whoever he wants, then so could she.

In fact, she knows someone who would be more than willing to help her out.

 

* * *

 

_Girl don't play the fool now_

_You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it_

  _But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd_

  _You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him_

  _Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?_

 

(Paula Abdul  - Cold Hearted Snake)


	3. You Oughta Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone!! Thank you so much for all the love for my story despite me being MIA for like months on end! Without the continuous support, I would have never picked this story back up again so thank you very much! I'm all healthy again and ready to start writing again despite my insecurities about it! Love you guys lots and I'll be updating soon.  
> xoxo

As Lyon plopped himself down at an empty table, he watched with amusement as the party continued to go on without a hitch, despite the earlier scrap he had with Gray. Though, in hindsight, he really shouldn’t be surprised, especially with Fairy Tail’s reputation of going… _slightly_ overboard with their missions. Hell, petty fights between guild mates were pretty normal, especially with Natsu walking around.

Tilting his head towards the ceiling, Lyon let out long sigh, eyes drifting closed as his body deflated in his chair. It was stupid of him to get into a fight with Gray tonight, _especially_ when it was about Juvia. Massaging his temples with cool hands, Lyon clenched his teeth as Juvia’s shocked expression played back in his mind.

Was it really that hard to believe that he would fight for her? Even if it was his own brother? Gray definitely didn’t deserve her or her affections.

As the music changed into something more intimate, Lyon brought his fingers down from his face and drummed his fingers lightly on the tablecloth.

It’s not like he’s stupid! He sees the way Juvia looks at his brother. Hell, its not like he can forget, since every time her pretty face lights up when she sees him, his stupid heart can’t help but sink further into his chest.

To be fair, Lyon wasn’t planning on approaching Juvia like he did tonight; his actions even shocked himself. But when he first saw her, all rational thought left his mind as his body told him to _move, move, move._

Because, she looked absolutely breathtaking. Her large, doe eyes seemed to stand out even more than usual with the smoky eyeshadow around them, blue hair pulled up into a ponytail - and that _dress_ she was wearing, Jesus Christ.

A forced chuckle escaped his lips as he adjusted his trousers.

It nearly did him in for fuck’s sake.

So, when her attention immediately switched to Gray, he went into a blind rage that was so unlike himself, he found himself actually _wanting_ to hurt his brother for the first time in a very long time. Granted, its not like he and Gray have the greatest track record for getting along, their stupid fights being an odd way of giving the other affection. However, this fight… was different. And he knows Gray felt it too. But he was so caught up in his jealousy that he acted brashly, without any concern for the potential damage the two of them could have caused to Fairy Tail’s Guild Hall and the event tonight. They’re lucky Juvia stepped in when she did, or they could have ruined everyone’s night. Rolling his sore shoulders, Lyon winced as he brought a hand to his left cheek. Damn, Gray had one hell of a right hook.

 Letting out another long sigh, Lyon stood up. He really needed to get a fucking grip. How long has he been infatuated with Juvia anyways? It’s obvious that she’d rather have-

“You!” a voice growled.

 Head whipping towards the sound, Lyon took a quick step backwards, clumsily tripping over his chair in the process, body hitting the floor hard. As the figure got closer, recognition shot through his body. He stared in shock, eyes like saucers as his jaw promptly _dropped_ to the _fucking floor._

 There standing in front of him, was none other than Juvia _._ As she strutted towards him, Lyon’s useless mind cheerfully noted that somehow, her body was soaking wet, wavy ponytail long forgotten as the blue strands curled around her breasts. Her makeup – which was just spotless minutes before, was now running down her face, leaving smudgy streaks on her cheekbones.

 As Lyon dragged his eyes up towards her eyes, arousal spiked in his stomach, because _what the actual fuck was going on?_

 Juvia’s eyes were full of lust – an expression Lyon had never seen directed at himself. Her lips – good lord, _her lips_ , were plump and full, her tongue playfully darting out to catch rain that had fallen from her bangs. As she continued to walk, her hips swayed sultry from side to side, her strapless heels making a ruckus on the tiled floor as she closed the distance between them.

The next thing he knew, her lips smashed onto his.

 It was everything he ever wanted their first kiss to be. It was hot, desperate and needy.

As Juvia pulled herself away, Lyon’s body shuddered as she buried her face into his collarbone and licked a trail up his neck.

“Do you still want Juvia?” she breathed.

Lyon could only nod dumbly in response as she ground her hips into his, causing the ice mage to make a strangled sound.

Smirking, Juvia dragged her lips up from his neck until her warm breath was tickling the inside of his ear.

“Do you still want to take Juvia home?”

When Lyon could only moan in response, Juvia chuckled.

“Good.”

And with that being said, the water mage grabbed Lyons hand and walked him bristly out of the guildhall, leaving countless people gaping in shock. 

* * *

 

_"It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced_

_And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?"_

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UEWbTxmG9o  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys! I hope you liked it!


End file.
